


[Art] Twin Portraits

by justira



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Art, Daily Doodle, Fan Art, Gen, Portraits, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: Portraits of the Figaro twins.





	1. Edgar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Daily Doodle:** Today! Today I decided to torture myself. I am actually really, really terrible at getting an exact likeness out of my head and into a drawing (read: look forward to more attempts). And I don't think I've ever before attempted a realistic-ish version of an established character that doesn't already have a realistic-ish render or something like. So this was an adventure. This doesn't really look like I imagine him in my head, but I'm hoping it's at least identifiable.
> 
> I'm putting up both versions, just for fun. Thanks to [lassarina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lassarina) for catching a problem and for suggestions after my first version!
> 
> **Time:** ~30 mins for the first version, then about 3-4 mins of adjustments

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Sabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something of a given, considering yesterday's subject. I only got about two hours of sleep last night (straight to bed from here, tonight), so I'm pretty tired and muzzy and couldn't really get this where I wanted it. But I hope I managed to achieve both family resemblance and individuality.
> 
> **Time:** 30 mins?

  
  



End file.
